Heat Wave
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: So this is an omegaverse fic. Tori goes into heat early and needs help. Who does she call? I don't own victorious. Also I was having real trouble trying to come up with a name. One-shot
1. Heated

**Hey guys this is something that's been sitting on my computer for a while and I just wanted to put it up because nothing else is finished. This is an omegaverse fic With female alphas who have thingies so if you don't like those this is not the fic for you my friend.**

I **'ll be updating my other fics soon so no worries.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the Characters affiliated with it.**

Tori fought tooth and nail to just walk down the hall like a normal human. It was getting increasingly hard and uncomfortable with the nagging wetness pooling down below.

'Why now? Why couldn't it have waited until I got home?' she thought to herself as a shuddering pulse went through her body. She was in heat and this one although mild was supper embarrassing. Shed never started her heat at school before. It had always come at nighttime. In the middle of the night to be exact but this time it came at exactly 12:48 pm as she was walking back to class from lunch. Luckily the only alpha that was around was the nurse who immediately grabbed her and took her to her office.

"Why on earth are you here and why aren't you on suppressants?" she asked Tori as she looked up the Vega's number so Tori could be picked up.

"I am on suppressants! It's not even a bad heat either, it just caught me off guard. It wasn't supposed to start until tonight."

Hours later Tori lay face down on her bed the vibrator still buzzing as her limp body recovered from an extremely dissatisfying orgasm. Her walls clenching for the knot that was nowhere to be found. She hated these days with all her heart.

Picking up her phone she scrolls through the contacts seeing the names off various alphas she knew and a few betas that wouldn't mind helping her but she craved an Alpha. Not just any alpha.

 **Tori**

I scroll through my contacts, my finger hovering over then name that I want to call so badly. I know she'll come if I ask but I feel so bad about it. A hollow pulse and a flush of wetness comes at the thought of her. Sighing I let my thumb fall on the name.

"Jade, can you come over?" That's all I get to say before the line goes dead. Tears spring to my eyes as I realize that she's not gonna come help me. I knew she didn't care and I don't know why she would. She has Beck and that other Omega Gigi.

Through my thoughts I never hear the door opening so when I feel a weight on my bed, my tears being wiped away and hear a low comforting rumble I'm surprised.

"What's wrong Tor?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look down to see Jade and I feel a flow come from two separate areas.

"Baby tell me what's wrong." She says in a soft comforting voice. I try to pull myself together enough to tell her.

"I need you Jade!" I sob out as she begins to stroke my back. I let out an involuntary purr as she does this and hope she didn't hear it. I can never let her know how much I love her because she'll never feel the same.

We've become a lot closer over the last few months. She was alone for a while and she'd help me with my heats. She took my virginity, though I'd never let her know that she was my first knot. She and Beck broke up because he wanted to try a beta relationship and then she found Gigi who is an amazing omega. Her and Beck got back together and she kept Gigi around so now I don't fit in anywhere.

"Tor where'd you go?" She asked softly as she started stripping. I always loved being around Jade when I was in heat. She's always so nice and gentle with me like she's scared she'll break me is she talks to loud or says something too harsh. She avoids talking about Beck and Gigi and just focuses on me.

I feel a kiss on my jaw right below my ear that brings me back. I feel Jade's hard member on my leg as I subconsciously buck into it. I cry out when it rubs against my throbbing clit, spilling out more juices to help Jade glide inside of me.

"Baby look at me" I do and I see the most beautiful woman and she's staring at me with such love. At least I wish it was love.

I feel her slide in and I whine in pleasure. She rubs my thigh as she starts a steady pace. I can feel the pressure building down there and I'm about to explode but Jade stops with a smirk, letting me come down just missing the peak.

Then she starts moving again. "Vega I want your full attention. Can you give me that baby?" She asks as she speeds up her thrusting. I nod slowly as my eyes close tight at the pleasure she's bringing me. Then she stops again and I understand. She wants me to look at her. I do but it's hard. I love her so much but I know she could never love me.

This time I don't close my eyes. I watch her as she fucks me and she stares right back at me. Her grunts are getting louder as she speeds her thrusts and I feel her knot growing inside me. She grows fast, almost painfully so. Stretching me just the way my body wants to be stretched. Then we tie and I'm stuck here with the love of my life, the girl I want to mate with and the girl who will never love me the same, tied into me as her load is emptied inside me. Luckily no one is home because the loud rumbling coming from her throat would definitely heard throughout the house.

"How long have you been in heat? The whole house smells like you." Jade finally grunts in between spurts of cum or mini orgasms.

"It started at school this time. I'm sorry I didn't wanna bother you Jade. I just... I just" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I burst into tears.

"Hey Vega, baby it's okay. You can call me whenever. I told you when we first started this if you ever need me to call me okay. I was worried about you today too. You didn't come back to Sikowitz and I thought maybe some stupid alpha tried to put the moves on you." She laughs trying to lighten the mood. I laugh to if only to ease her mind.

There's only one alpha I want to put the moves on me. I thought to myself as my heart cracked a little.

"No it started after lunch and I couldn't go back to class. But seriously I know you and Beck are back together and you also have Gigi so I'll stop bothering you. You made that promise when you were single. I don't expect you to hold to it now that you're back in a relationship." I tell her, my voice cracking at the end. She moves some hair behind my ear and kisses my lips softly.

"Hey they know about us and they're fine with it. Actually Beck and I have been talking and we think it's better that we stay friends. We just don't click like we used to and Gigi is moving back to New York with her dad in a couple weeks. I don't wanna lose you too." As she says this I lean up a bit to kiss her. I can feel her knot shrinking so I clench harder trying to get as much out of her as I can.

After a while we just lay in my bed, her arm around me while I play with her fingers. We haven't said much since our conversation earlier but I'm not complaining.

"I feel safe with you Jade." I say so lowly I think she misses it, hopes she misses it. But she doesn't.

"I want to keep you safe Vega." She says as she kisses my temple. I look up at her and smile bringing my lips as close to hers as I can while she smirks and leans down just far enough to where I can't reach her. Then she drops a quick kiss on my nose and I smile with a light blush dusting my face.

A few minutes later I feel the heat rising again and I start involuntarily grinding back against Jades thigh. I feel her cock hardening on my ass as she bucks once the removes herself to get in between my legs. We do the dance again and again and we carry on until I'm to o sore to breathe.

"I think my parents just got home." I say tapping Jade on the arm to wake her up. She sits up a bit rubbing her eyes adorably.

"You want me to leave?" She asks looking back at me.

"No just grab the cover in case my dad comes to see what alpha I was with." I say with a smirk. She just says 'oh' with a slightly hurt look. I pull her. Ack to me kissing her soundly as she lays down as softly as she can on top of me with the blanket covering us.

As if on cue I hear a knock on my door. And without permission it is opened a bit with my mom poking her head inside with a smile at us.

"Hello Jade. Will you be joining us for dinner?" She asked as a smirk grew on Jades face.

"I alre-mmm" I cover Jades mouth before she can finish and tell my mom she will be staying. She smiles before closing the door.

"David put your gun away it's only Jade. And she's staying for dinner." My mom says in a voice that I don't quite get the meaning of.

"Why don't they just mate already! It's super obvious they both love each other." Trina says loudly as she passes my door.

"Trina, quiet!" My mom hisses.

"You know she has a point Holly." My dad says before we hear a crash as I'm assuming my mom threw something at him.

Jade and I just laugh Before looking at each other. She leans down to kiss me and my wetness returns as. The mood is ruined when we hear my dad say "guess they're back at it."

I groan and shit my eyes tight wishing everyone would just disappear leaving only me and Jade. She chuckles and kisses my forehead. I giggle a bit as she mumbles something.

"Huh?" I ask her as she continues to kiss my entire face moving to my neck to suck gently.

"I said I love your family Vega." She chuckles and I smile because I know I'm in there by default.

"You know we graduate in 6 weeks Vega. You accepted to anywhere or are you taking a year off?" She asks changing the subject but I know she knows we love her too.

"I was gonna take a year off to travel a bit." I tell her.

"Mind if I tag along a bit or is this the search for the fittest alpha?" She says the last part in an Australian accent like the shows on animal planet. I smack her arm lightly before pushing her off of me so we can go eat.

"I already have an alpha. They just don't know it." I say as I slip on my shorts cringing at the soreness in my groin.

"Who is this big bad alpha then? Why didn't you call him to come instead of me? Or doesn't this alpha have an itty bitty knot?" She says mockingly but playfully. I detect a hint of jealousy and it makes me want to just go for it.

So I saunter over to her, wrap one arm around her neck to pull her closer and grab her knot with my free hand. "I think her knot is amazing and she knows just how I want it. I whisper in her ear then lick the shell before walking off.

"Jade your knot is showing." Trina says as Jade comes down the stairs a few moments later.

"That's because your sister gave me blue balls." She deadpans as she sits beside me. My mom laughs while she stirs whatever it is she's cooking and my dad cringes. Guessing my moms done that to him more than a few times. Jade looks at me with puppy dog eyes so I reach under the table and stroke her a few times under her pants.

"I'll finish what I started after dinner." I whisper in her ear before sitting back like nothing happened. She looks at me wide eyed and looks around to see if anyone else saw that. Trina did but no one else did. Trina just rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

"This is gonna be a long night." Jade mumbled as my mom laid out the food.

 **Okay hope you guys enjoyed this. It wasn't really all that good in my opinion. I could continue it but I don't think I will. But who knows what the future holds. Anyway tell me what you think guys bye!**


	2. H-hot

**Hello again, I got a bunch of followers and favorites on chapter one so I thought I'd give you another chapter. The way I wrote this one I feel like it could count as a conclusion. Maybe not I mean you never know I might write 10 more chapters, probably not but ehh. Anyway sorry for any grammar issues. If anything is to confusing just pm me and I'll explain or I will fix the bugs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

 **...**

Chapter 2 H-hot

The first time I ever had a sexual encounter was a complete accident. Heh, I was still at my old school and I had been anticipating my heat to come that week. Well some alphas can smell when an omega is about to go into heat up to a few hours before the omega does. Well I was in the 9th grade then, just turned fifteen I think. I was expecting my heat to come that night and was praying it didn't come on at school.

I was on suppressants which also worked as a scent blocker and it was supposed to make those few alphas that could smell pre-heat as clueless as the others. I was walking down the hall when a junior came up to me and asked if we could hang out. He was in my class and seemed really nice. He was an alpha but a scrawny one with little credibility in any of the 'Alpha cliques' so I wasn't as guarded as usual.

 _ **~FLASH BACK~**_

"Hey Tori, wait up." An alpha named Danny yelled as I was walking to 6th period.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" I said trying not to make a fool of myself. He looked kind of nervous for a second as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Look, I like you a lot. We should hang out sometime." He said to me with a grin. I was flustered because this was a junior alpha asking me out!

"Oh yeah, totally. You have my number just tell me when?" I say to him trying to seem cool.

"Awesome! What are you doing tonight?" He asks leaning on a locker but almost falling because there was a kid there.

"Nothing, tonight is perfect." I giggle and start to walk to my class. He grins and swoops in to kiss my cheek before telling me he'd pick me up and leaving for class.

Later when I got home I was beaming with excitement. My mom, who was in the kitchen making a sandwich asked me what I was so happy about. I didn't want to tell her because she'd tell my dad and he'd get his gun and that's never good.

"I passed my bio test today." I said with a smile. It wasn't really a lie just not the truth she was asking for.

"Oh sweetie good job!" She said coming to hug me. " Your father and I will be out tonight and Trina is staying at your aunts house for the weekend. Will you be okay here alone for a while? Your dad and I won't be home 'till late but we can stay if you need us."

"No mom you guys have fun I'll be fine." I say as I walk upstairs to my room.

They leave a little later and I get a text from Danny saying he's on the way. I squeal a little and do a happy dance. I got a date before Trina!

I hear the door bell and wait exactly thirty seconds before opening it so I won't seem desperate. My stomach is starting to knot up but it's probably just the excitement.

I open the door and Danny is standing there with a single rose and a goofy smile. I smile back and let him in.

"You smell amazing." He says as he walks in. I crinkle my nose a bit at such a weird compliment.

"So what are we gonna do?" I ask as I sit on the couch.

"Well I thought we could just watch movies if that's okay with you? Are your parents here?" He says looking up the stairs.

"Uh yeah that's cool and no they left a while ago." I say as I grab the remote.

We sit and watch a comedy for a while when I start feeling hot. The knots in my stomach have moved lower and are not in my pelvic area. My mouth is salivating more and I feel an uncomfortable gush in my pants. My eye widen as I remember that my heat was supposed to start tonight.

Danny doesn't seem to notice so I sit there for a minute trying to figure out what I'm gonna do. He's only been here for about forty-five minutes so I don't want to just ask him to leave suddenly. If I tell him what's going on he should be fine with leaving... right?

"Danny, I think you should leave." I say without looking at him. Even tho scrawny, he was still an alpha and all my body wanted was an alpha. My mind was screaming two different things.

'ALPHA! ALPHA! ALPHA!' And

'TORI GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!'

"Why? The movie isn't even half way over yet." He says like he's oblivious to the fact that I just started my heat.

"Danny, my heat just started and I need you to leave now please." I say looking at him. My cheeks red as fire as I try to suppress my urge to jump on his lap. Speaking of laps his has a giant tent in it.

"I can help you with that Tori." He says as he leans in to kiss me. I moan at the thought of finally getting knotted. He reached up and cupped my small boob in his hand as the other guided me on to his lap. We moaned as he grinder his boned against my very sensitive groin.

I wanted this so bad but I didn't want this at the same time. As much I my body wanted to be knotted, I knew I wasn't ready for that yet, especially after one not so date. So I pulled back and he took this as me leading him to my room I guess.

"Danny, no I'm not ready. We need to stop." I said as he began kissing my neck and rubbing his pecker on my leg. I could already feel a knot growing which meant he was almost done. We didn't even do anything and he's about to come?

"Don't worry Tor, I have protection." He says trying to lead me up the stairs.

"No! Danny, I don't want to." I said more forceful even though my parties were flooded with arousal.

"I can smell you Tori. I know you want this just come on." He says grabbing my arm to pull me upstairs.

"NO! STOP DANNY! I DON'T WANT TO!" I yell pulling back and kicking him in the knot. He yelped and fell to his knees holding his dick which I'm sure is like a limp noodle now.

"What the hell is going on here?" I hear a very familiar voice yell as the door is burst open. My mom and dad are home early. I know I should be horrified but all I can do is burst out in happy/scared tears. My mom ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Da-daddy he t-tried to make m-me" I couldn't even finish as I sob into my moms shoulder. My dad get his hand cuffs and cuffs the crying alpha laying on the ground.

"I think she broke my gunk." I hear Danny whimper in a high pitch voice as my dad takes him out to his squad car.

"Tori you know better than to have an alpha over when you're in heat. Why did you do it especially with your father and I gone?" My mom asked me as she led me to my room.

"I was so excited that a junior alpha asked me out that I forgot I was going into heat tonight." I whimper to her as we sit on my bed.

"How is she, I got Gary to take the little creep to the station." My dad says as he walks into my room.

 ** _~END FLASH BACK~_**

Danny was charged with attempted rape of an omega minor and aggravated battery. But he still told his alpha friend that I let him knot me so I told them how he got a knot just from kissing me. He was the laughing stock of the school even tho he was in jail.

My second one was so much better and I was ready and willing then. It was just a few months ago. Jade and I were fooling around with her little brother one afternoon when she had kissed me.

 _ **~FLASH BACK~**_

"Jake, buddy show Tori your drawing." Jade said to her 6 year old brother. His eyes widened in excitement and he jumped up and ran out of the room. I laugh and look at Jade with curiosity.

We had been hanging out for a couple weeks. Either at her house or mine but Jake was usually with us as their parents were rarely around. Jade and I got closer just as Jake and I did. At first I thought maybe I can be her friend and her being an alpha won't make a difference but after a while I began to see that that was not the case.

Jake ran back into the room with a sketchbook in hand and a big snaggletooth, dimpled grin. I smiled back before looking to Jade with a questioning glance.

"My teacher said it was awesome and that I should draw comics when I grow up!" He said with a slight lisp from the missing front two teeth.

"Really? Well then Mr art man, where is this masterpiece?" I ask waiting to see the picture.

He opened the book and showed me a picture of what looks like 4 people in it. The setting looks to be my house because there is a red couch and piano in there. I have to admit it really is a great drawing for a six year old. There's a man and three women in it. I frown confused.

"So tell her who is in the picture little man." Jade says with a smirk.

"That right der is papa Vega, and mama Vega, and you Tori see I have your hair and your favorite shoes." He says with a smile. I look and the hair is brown and looks like she has on converse, which I do wear a lot.

"Who is this one?" I ask already knowing who it is.

"That's Jade silly!" He says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah I can see it now. It totally looks like her! You even got the horns to match." I say poking at her head as Jake laughs.

"Oh you think that's funny?" She asks grabbing the boy and tickling him.

"Tori! TORI HELP!" He squeals reaching for me. I go to grab him only to have Jade turn on me. Now I'm the one squealing and asking for help. I manage to get away for a second only for her to tackle me onto the floor and straddle me and she tickles me. Jake tries to help but she pins the small boy down too until he screams that he has to pee before hauling ass out of there laughing.

"TRAITOR!" I yell after him as the tickles slow and I try to catch my breath. I look up and Jade is still there just looking at me with a soft smile. She leans down until we are centimeters apart before closing the distance and kissing me softly on the lips.

I return the kiss as my feelings have been growing for the goth alpha. My heat should be coming tonight and I really should stop this and get home but I want to spend as much time as possible with them before I have to take a few day break to continuously get myself off. She pulls back and smiles at me before we hear an 'ewww' from the door and look up to see Jake with his tongue out.

"Are you gonna-"

"Jade, Jake? Are you two up there?" Mrs. West calls from downstairs. Jake immediately forgets what he was saying and races to see his mother. We get up and follow after an awkward moment when I notice Jade still on top of me.

"Hey guys how was school? Hello Tori, nice to see you again." Mrs. West says as we make it down the steps to where Jake has climbed onto his mothers shoulders.

"Hey Mrs. West, nice to see you too." I say with a sheepish smile.

"I told you call me Amanda." She smiles as she flips the boy off of her shoulders. She's a great mom she just works a lot. James, Jade and Jake's dad is not as friendly but he loves his family. Both of them work a lot, James being the CEO of a large law firm in the hills and Amanda being one of the top surgeon in the US along side my mother.

"Alright." I smile shyly. Her mother is beautiful just like she is. She and Jades father are betas but her father acts more like an alpha than most alphas I know. Both of them come from alpha, omega parents which is most likely how Jade is an alpha. We won't know what Jake is until he turns 8 but Jade swears he's an alpha too. I think he's an omega like me because he loves to be around Jade all the time.

"You kids want something to eat or have you eaten?" Amanda asks.

"Actually I really have to get home soon, so I should get going." I say to them. Amanda and Jake boo while Jade looks a little confused as I see her nose spread a little like she's sniffing. She shouldn't be able to smell my preheat because of the suppressants.

"Yeah l-let me go get my keys and we can head out." Jade says walking out of the kitchen almost running into the wall.

"What's with her?" Amanda asks looking after her daughter.

"Uh I don't know. It was nice seeing you again Amanda, can I get a hug Jakey?" I ask and Jake runs and jumps in my arms.

"What are you doing little monkey?" Jade says grabbing the six year old before he can climb onto my shoulders.

"Can I go with you and Tori?" He asks with puppy dog eyes almost as good as Cat's.

"No buddy I have to talk to Tori." Jade says. I raise an eyebrow questioningly but she ignores me.

"Aww man!" He says upset.

"What? You mean to tell me you don't want to help me make Spider-Man pancakes monkey?" Amanda asks and Jake brightens up right away.

Jade and I sneak out while he's still distracted. We got in the car and rode in silence until we were a half a block away from my house.

"I-I can smell your heat Tor." Jade says squeezing the steering wheel. I look down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I should have gone home sooner. You shouldn't be able to smell it until it hits because of the suppressants." I say softly.

"Don't apologize. I can always smell when it's about to start. It smells amazing." She says as she parks in the driveway. She doesn't look at me as she says it but her hands grip a little tighter and I can hear her teeth grinding. The vein in her forehead pulsed and that does it. Wetness floods my pants and I'm sure the smell of me will be in her car for days. I'm so embarrassed I hop out and run up to my door looking for my keys.

"You left these in the seat." Jade says handing me the keys I was looking for. Next thing I know I'm being pressed against the door with Jades lips on mine. I unlock the door and grab The collar of Jades shirt and pull her up to my room. As she pushes me into the bed I start to pull my shirt off and I see her erection straining at her pants. I whimper and whine as my hands forget about my shirt and go strait to her belt.

"Wait Tor, h-hold on for a sec." she says grabbing my hands and taking a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Jade. It's just I need.." I couldn't even finish my sentence from embarrassment. I try to hold back but the sight of her boner is making my hips buck.

"Tori I wanna help you so bad but are you sure you want to do this? I mean I can leave if you want me to. I want you to be sure you want this because I-I don't think I can hold back much longer and if we keep going and you want to stop later on I don't think I'll be able to." She says with her fist balled right at her sides and her eyes closed.

"I want this Jade. I want you." I say and that does it because next thing I know, Jade is ripping her clothes off as well as mine. She kisses me and grabs my bra cover breast and I arch into her touch as she starts to kiss down my neck.

"God, Jade just fuck me! Please!" I whine as I feel more gushing from my center. With that Jade lines herself up and slides into me with a little resistance. I've been using a dildo since I was 15 so my hymen is gone but she's still a lot bigger than my toy.

"Oh god Vega, you're really tight." She groans. I whimper and she stops. "Am I hurting you?" She asks in concern. God I love her so much.

"No, just feels really good." I say and she starts back pushing into me but faster.

I look up and her eyes are closed and she has this look like she's in bliss. I start meeting her thrust as they become harder. My wetness soaking the sheets and my thighs makes for a wet slapping sound when our bodies meet. I can feel her starting to grow and my eyes widen at the feeling. My mom always told me there are no words to describe it but I didn't think it would feel like this. I let out a long moan as I'm stretched beyond belief. Jade is freaking huge as it is but the feeling of her knot growing inside of me is making me drool.

"Tor, you okay? I'm almost, do you want me to knot?" She asked me with a strained voice.

"God yes! Knot me Jade please. I need you to knot me." I say and I feel her start to do shorter harder thrust then My body clamps down on her knot that is still growing.

I let out a whine as the feeling overwhelms me and brings tears to my eyes. Jade meets my whine with a low grumbling coming from her chest that immediately soothes and calms me. God I've been missing out. I should have let an alpha do this a lot sooner. But something tells me not just any alpha will do for me. Jade is just what I need but I know she'll never be mine.

"Hey you're not regretting this are you?" She says with concern as she moves slowly as to not hurt me but to get us in a more comfortable position to be in for 15 to 20 minutes.

"No. No, no, no, no I really appreciate this Jade. I really needed this." I said and she leans in to kiss me.

"Your scent is the strongest I've ever smelt. I've wanted to knot you for so long I just didn't think you'd be up for it." She says closing her eyes. I smile and look at her my mind is screaming 'my alpha! Mine' and so is my heart.

 **...**

 **Yo yo yo lol I though I'd give all you peeps another chapter since you guys have been so kind with the reviews follows and favs. I'm so sorry about the last chapter and the grammatical errors, that's all my fault for not proof reading it. I didn't proof read this one either but I will go back and fix it soon. Anyway tell me what you think**


	3. Jade isn't a shade of blue

**Hey guys! So I have decided that there will be 2 more chapters to this story. It may take a bit for new characters because I'm in the final stretch of my senior year and senioritis and depression make a bad tasting cocktail.**

 **Disclaimer: After all these years and stories I still do not own victorious.**

...

"Jade!" I gasp as she bites my neck from behind me.

"Hey Vega." She whispers as she backs away allowing me to turn and face her. She has that stupid smirk that I love so much on her face. I smile back a blush growing on my cheeks.

"Whoa, what's up with you guys?" Robbie says startling us. Jade takes a step back and my heart deflates a little.

"Nothing, Jade was just trying to scare me again." I say, the lie rolling off easily to the nerdy boy. He shrugs and walks off.

"I'll scare you real good if you want." She says biting her lip. I want to take that lip and bite it myself but she doesn't want me like that. I have to remember that.

"Stop it Jade." I snap at her before walking off to my first period. Why is she acting like this?

 **Jade POV**

I watch as Vega walks away from me confused. I wasn't even doing anything really, I was just kidding around. You'd think with me being in her most of last week she'd have a totally different reaction.

"Why the pouty puppy look?" Beck asks walking up to me.

"Vega." I say in response. He nods his head with a look of understanding.

"Why don't you just go for it? If she personally calls you to help with her heats then she must have some feelings for you, right?" He says beginning to walk to our first period class.

"I think she has another alpha for that too. Or maybe more? They were probably busy or something." I say with my head down as I follow him.

"You think Tori has multiple alphas at her disposal? Do you really think that's the kind of girl she is? The way she looks at you is the same way you look at her Jade. So what if she has another alpha you need to make sure she knows that you want to be her only alpha! Be her top dog. Don't make our break up be in vein." He says before walking into the classroom.

I stand there for a second trying to process what he meant by that. He said we were breaking up because it was better we stay friends?

"Ms. West, if you'll join us we can begin the lesson." My script writing teacher says. If we're being honest I'd give her my knot for sure.

 **NO POV**

All day Jade was acting more and more affectionate towards Tori and their friends weren't the only ones who noticed. If Tori dropped something Jade would pick it up, if the door was closed in front of Tori Jade would open it, at lunch Jade bought Tori's food. All in all she acted like Tori's girlfriend rather than her enemy.

Tori was conflicted about the way Jade had been acting and was glade when school ended. So as she drove herself home the she reflected on today's events and concluded that she needed serious time away from Jade before she got hurt more than she already had.

Tori hadn't noticed she was home until she put her car in park and with a heavy, tired sigh, hauled herself and her bag into the house. Much to her surprise, there on her couch was the last person she wanted to see.

"Jade, what are you doing here? I just want to sleep." She said with a whine as she walked past the pale girl sitting on her couch. Because she was not looking she didn't catch the crestfallen look that came across Jade's pale features.

"Oh... uhh then I'll just go. I just thought we could..." Jade trailed off as she stood from the couch rubbing the back of her neck.

"Just never mind. I'll see you at school tomorrow Vega." Jade said with a tone that pulled at the half Latina's heart, as she closed the door behind her.

Tori stood there for a few minutes until she heard the sound of Jades car going off down the street. Once she could no longer hear the car she made her way up to her room with tears in her eyes. Little did she know Jade was in a similar emotional state .

The next day at school finds Jade at her locker with a coffee and a calculating frown.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Beck asks as he wanders up to the pale goth. She doesn't acknowledge him until he lightly taps her shoulder.

"What do you want Beck?" She asks with a sigh while grabbing all the necessary books for her first two classes.

"What's wrong? You look really down and there was no insult with my morning greeting." He says as he leans on the locker adjacent to hers. Seeing Jade this down is more upsetting now that he can't just kiss her and make it better.

"I went to go tell Tori how I felt yesterday but she just blew me off. I knew she didn't want me, I was just being stupid. She can have any alpha she wants, why would she choose me?" Jade says as tears come to her eyes. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Beck grabs her into a hug and squeezes her as she sniffles on his shoulder.

"I don't know babe but she'd be stupid not to want you." He whispers in her ear. As he pulled away he made eye contact with a very distraught looking Tori. But as quickly as she was there she was gone.

He thought it was odd that she didn't say anything to either of them and maybe Jade was right. What was the problem? Tori always waves cheerily at Beck and especially Jade.

"You did tell her we broke up right?" Beck asks her scratching his head in thought.

"Yeah and I told her Gigi is going back to New York. I told her I want to keep her safe and I come as soon as she calls me every time! I don't know what else I can to to show her I love her!" Jade exclaims, emphasized with her locker being slammed shut. Taking a deep breath, she slumps against the lockers next to hers with a sigh.

"Jadey! Becky!" An excitable little red head says as she skips up to the pair.

"Hey Cat." Beck greets as Jade gives a slight nod in Cat's direction. Seeing the unusual sadness in Jades's eyes makes the small girl's smile turn into a pout.

"What's wrong Jadey?" She questions.

"Nothing is wrong Cat. Don't worry." Jade tells Cat as she sighs and walks away.

"Cat we gotta get them together." Beck says sadly shaking his head as his bestfriend walks away sulking.

"Is Jade finally ready?" Cat asks; her face glowing with a smile as Andre and Robbie join them.

"Yeah, but Tori needs a bit of a push. Jade thinks Tori has other alphas so she's kind of hesitant but she said it herself, she really wants this."

"Then we gotta get them together!" Robbie says excitedly as the bell rings for first period.

...

. **Hey peeps! Uhh this has actually been sitting in my notes for a while. It's short but I needed to leave off somewhere where I can pick up into the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and any grammatical errors are all me and I apologize for that. I'll try to move faster but I feel like a sloth haha.**


	4. The Plan

**Hey guys! Coming back with another chapter after such a long wait. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I'm sorry for the wait but better late than never right? Anyway let's get into this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious or the characters in it.**

 **….**

"So what's your plan little red?" Andre asks as the whole group except Jade and Tori sit in a booth at Freezy Queen. They all turn to hear what she's got to say but the small girls attention is solely on her frosted treat.

"Cat… Cat… CAT!" Robbie yells to finally get her attention.

"Whatie?" she asks with wide eyes at being yelled at.

"We just wanted to know what your plan was to set up Jade and Tori." Beck said in a calming tone as to calm the frightened girl.

"Oh…" she said as she resumed eating her ice cream. Andre facepalms while Beck and Robbie shake their heads at the redhead's short attention span.

"So you gonna tell us or not?" Beck finally breaks the silence.

"Well its gonna melt!" she said then continued to eat her treat until it was gone and without missing a beat resumed telling the gang her master plan. "I was thinking we could have a big sleep over and have a super fun night and watch movies and eat candy, ooo we should get bibble. Anyway we can play games and have pillow fights and do each other's hair! Beck I've always wanted to braid yours I could use beads and pretty clippies and maybe even a little hair dy-"

"CAT! Focus for a minute. Okay say we do have a sleep over, how will that lead to dumb and dumber getting together?" Andre says after having enough of the girl's tangent.

"And just so you know, I'm not letting you anywhere near my head with dye." Beck adds as he subconsciously runs a hand though his hair.

"Ahh phooie!" cat pouted for a moment before continuing her plan. "But we have the sleep over and then once they fall asleep we put them in bet together where they would undoubtedly begin to cuddle. Once they wake up they'll see the position they are in and most likely talk about their feelings for one another." She said and all the guys look at her with gaping mouths.

"That might actually work Cat." Andre said with a smile as he pictured how it would all play out.

"Okay so that's all fine and dandy but what happens when Jade realizes we put her in the bed with Tori? She'll want revenge for sure but that's only if we successfully get her in the bed with Tori without waking her." Robbie says extremely afraid of what the goth would do to them.

"Well that's why it'll be at one of their houses and we leave the 'sleep over' as soon as the operation is done." Cat says and the guys have to admit that it's a very good plan.

"And Jade sleeps like a log. She could sleep through a war; some times I think she sleeps so hard because she's so stubborn and doesn't want people 'telling her what to do'. So getting her into bed with Tori wont be a problem." Beck says recalling the few times Jade had actually slept through him playing 'Call of Duty' on high volume as he shouts curses at the other players.

"Then that settles it. When should we set the plan into action?" Andre asks looking to the others.

"How about tomorrow? We don't have school Friday so that'll give them time to talk without any distractions all day if need be." Robbie says as he stands, preparing to leave, the others following suit.

"I'll ask Tori if we can do it at her house." Cat says as she skips ahead to the exit.

The next morning Tori stands at her locker removing and depositing books she does and doesn't need on Thursday morning. Just by looking at the singer one could tell how exhausted she is. Having gotten barely any sleep for the past couple nights due to dreams of the pale goth. She tries not to think about Jade and to tell herself that they'll never be together but she cant seem to get the literal 'girl of her dreams' off her mind.

Standing across the hall taking subtle glances at the Latina is Jade, who was been getting just as much sleep as the brown eyed beauty. Every night no matter how hard, she cannot shake the thoughts of the Omega. These thoughts keep her up instead of taking form in dreams. Her efforts to even fall asleep are futile as her brain replays how the girl blew her off over and over. If she's not thinking of the rejection she thinks of all the times she made love to the girl. Yes, that's right, Jade thinks many of the times she's helped Tori with her 'little problem' as making love to the singer. Both so lost in thought and out of it that neither notice Cat walking up to Tori.

"Good morning Tori." Cat says as she gives the girl a hug pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey Cat, how are you?" She says tiredly as she leans against the lockers closest to her own.

"I'm great! Hey, I have a question." She says as she twirls her hair and smiles a huge smile causing the latina to smile as well.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was talking to the guys and we all thought it would be fun to have a sleep over tonight. What do you think?" she asks though with how sleepy the girl looked she thought she might not agree.

"Sure Cat, that sounds fun. Where will it be?" She asked with a smile as Cat beamed at her answer.

"Oh, well we were thinking maybe your house? My brother ran out of his medicine on Tuesday so my house is out, Beck's RV is too small, Andre's grandmother would be too frightened, and Robbie's house is… you don't wanna know." Cat says thinking of how Robbie's grandmother Just moved in with him and how much she hated the poor redhead last time they met.

"What about Jades house?" Cat asked as she glances at Jades locker only to find the Alpha staring back with lustful eyes. She looks away quickly trying to stop her racing heart. Her heat is coming soon, only a week away. She whimpers softly knowing she won't have any help with this one.

"What's wrong Tor?" Cat asks concerned at the small whimper from the Omega.

"Nothing Cat it was just a yawn." Clearly a lie and Tori felt bad but didn't have enough strength to come up with a better one.

"Oh," cat let it slide "But the elementary still has school tomorrow and I don't think Amanda would want a bunch of loud teens there while he is in bed." Cat explains easily.

"Oh, well yeah of course we can do it at my house. Trina should be with some friends tonight so she won't bother us or more importantly Beck. Who knows what Jade would do to her if she got too handsy with him." She chuckles trying to cover the hurt from Jade wanting anyone other than herself.

"Okay great! I'll tell the guys and Jade and we will be over around five." Cat beams choosing to ignore the pain in the girl's eyes for the time being. Before Tori can respond Cat is off to her first period class.

Time passes quickly until lunch where everyone is sitting and chatting on different topics except Jade. Jade has taken to slightly avoiding Tori lately, the rejection hitting her pride as an Alpha. 'What kind of Alpha is rejected by an Omega?' 'Omegas always want Alphas. You must be a real scrub to be rejected by a beta and an Omega.' The Alpha struggles with her thoughts as the rest of the gang share in conversation. Only Tori just sits and listens wondering where the Alpha could be.

As five O'clock rolls around the gang starts showing up to Tori's house one by one. After a while everyone is there except Jade and the gang is getting anxious to know if their plan will work or not.

"Where is Jade?" Cat finally asks as everyone sits around the TV watching some stupid show about celebrities underwater.

"Wait you didn't ask her to come?" Beck asks with wide eyes.

"No I thought you would. She wasn't at lunch so I thought maybe you'd tell her in your fifth period." The beta says with a worried look. Their whole plans success is counting on both girls being there.

"She probably wouldn't come anyway unless she was getting something out of it." Tori says quietly with a small frown. The Omega hates not being around her Alpha foil but finds it necessary in order to get over her 'crush' on the goth.

"Tori she's not all bad, besides she loves being around you chicka." Andre says with a side smile. He wishes the girl would stop being so stubborn so she could see just how much Jade really loves her.

"Don't worry I'll call her." Robbie says as he pulls out his phone but then remembers that he does not have service. "Or maybe not."

"Hey Tori can you call her?" Cat asks with an innocent smile, the others quickly catching on. Jade is more likely to come if the invitation is from the young Omega.

"Uh, sure?" Tori says taking out her pear phone and pulling up the Alpha's number. In the back of her mind she recalls the last time she used the number was to call the goth to help with her heat.

 _"What?"_ comes the slightly rough voice of Jade through the speaker as she picks up the phone.

"Hey Jade, everyone is over for the night if you want to come? We have some food and we are just all hanging out at my place, and Trina isn't here." Tori says and the group notices how awkward she sounds while taking to the pale girl.

 _"Oh, Tori, yeah sure. I'll be there in like 30 minutes, I just have to put Jake to sleep but I'll be. You need anything- I mean you guys need anything? I mean of course you're included in that I just didn't wanna be rude to the others by not asking what they want you know?"_ Jade babbled. You could definitely hear the Alpha's anxiety and Robbie along with Andre were flabbergasted to her the ever confident Jade West speak in such a nervous fashion. Tori looked around with the slightest smile on her lips for their requests. None came.

"I think we're all good here, just hurry okay?" Tori said softly through the phone.

 _"Okay."_ It was said just as softly just before a click and she was gone. Everyone sat around awkwardly for a while until Cat suggested they play a game.

"How about we play Heads Up?" Cat suggests and the rest of the gang just nod in agreement.

"Okay, Andre you go first." She says as she hands him the phone after selecting 'FRIENDS'.

"Uhh, sure." He says as the game begins. They all start shouting and acting out the word, which is 'Central Perk'.

"THE COFFEE SHOP!" everyone screams at him.

"Central perk." Then he flips it up for correct and the next one shows.

"Joey!"

"How you doin?"

"Actor." Are all screamed at him next to which he says-

"Matt LeBlanc." They nod and he flips. The next one was harder so Robbie and Cat stood up and started arguing.

"Ross I can't believe you!" Cat yelled and Robbie looked shocked.

"It wasn't cheating we.."

"WERE ON A BREAK!" Andre yells and flips it.

"Nownownownow nownow nownownow."

"The theme song!" Tori and Beck say, Tori gaining a laugh from her friends at her air guitar part.

"I'll be there for you." Ander says then flips it. Tori's eyes go wide and she immediately grabs her boobs and screams

"NIPPLES!" everyone stops and stares at her with a questioning look before Andre says "Jennifer Aniston" and moves on.

"Geez Cat you really stink!" Robbie says holding his nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks super offended as the nerdy boy stutters thinking of how to fix his mistake.

"Smelly Cat!" Andre says with a smile.

"HEY! I'll have you know I took a shower before I came here!" Cat declares with a stomp of her foot.

"No Cat, that's the name of one of Phoebe's songs." Tori explains softly as Andre turns off the game.

"Oh, still. Rude." The beta says with a huff. Just then the door opens and Jade walks in. Tori is the first to notice as the smell of strong Alpha musk is blown in. They make eye contact for a few moments that is only broken by Robbie's high pitch 'cough'. Andre, Beck and Cat all smack push and elbow him for the disruption.

"What's up losers?" Jade asks as she finally steps all the way in and closes the door.

"Nothin' much, just playin' some games. Sorry for the late notice, I thought Cat was asking you and she though I was asking you." Beck said as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Oh, no worries. I needed to put Jake to bed anyway. He's been really restless lately and we don't know why." Jade says clearly upset.

"Well we have pizza in the kitchen and I started some coffee for you." Tori says throwing her thumb over her shoulder. Everyone looks to the kitchen because no one noticed her walk over to start coffee and the smell didn't hit their noses until she said it.

"When did you start coffee?" Beck asks the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Right after 'Nipples!'" She says trying and failing to hide her blush.

"Okay what? What did I miss about nipples?" Jade asks curiously.

"We were playing 'Heads Up' and it was the 'Friends' version and when Jennifer's name came up Tori here immediately grabbed her boobs and screamed nipples." Beck laughed at the blushing girl.

"Oh her nipples are totally out in every episode. Tell me whoever was doing it got it right." Jade says with a half smirk. She always found Tori cute when she blushed.

"Oh yeah!" Andre said Going in for a high five with the Alpha.

"Alright, I'm gonna grab some coffee and then we can do whatever." Jade said heading over to the kitchen to grab her favorite Vega mug and pour herself a cup.

Hours later the gang is spent as Robbie is past out on one couch with Cat not too far behind him, the others in no better shape. Jade and Tori occupying the other couch looking like they want to cuddle but refusing themselves the pleasure.

"Well I'm pooped. I think its time we set up camp. Where will we sleep?" Beck asks with a yawn and a stretch.

"Well we could leave Robbie here, Cat can sleep in my bed with me and Jade can take the window pull out and I can start the air mattress for you and Dre?" Tori says with a yawn of her own.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Andre says standing and helping Cat to her feet before going up to his best friend's room. After getting everything set up and they all get into place and wait for Tori and Jade to fall asleep. After a little while, Cat is heard whispering to ask Tori if she's up. With no response the beta gets up softly before going to Jade and doing the same. When there is no response she call out an 'all clear' to the boys and the get to work grabbing Jade as softly as the can and putting her into the spot that cat was in. The Alpha's nose twitches before she pulls the Omega to her in a tight, almost claiming embrace.

As the three betas make it down the stairs quietly they are each surprised by a bright light being shown their way. Freezing with their hands up they are relieved to see its Officer Vega and his wife with big grins plastered on their faces.

"What are you kids doing sneaking down the stairs at this time of night?" The elder Alpha asks with an intimidating voice.

"David stop messing with them, but really why are you guys sneaking down here?" Holly asks her daughters friends curiously.

"Well we are trying to get Jade and Tori together. Jade thinks Tori doesn't want her and has other Alphas she wants more and Tori thinks Jade is only using her and doesn't really care about her and we just want them to settle this and get together because its so freaking obvious they love each other!" Cat whines sleepily.

"So we put them in bed together and they immediately snuggled and we are hoping in the morning they talk it out and get together." Beck finishes for the exhausted redhead, Andre just nodding along.

"I'm glad we're not the only one's who see how much they care for each other. Are you kids sure you're okay to drive? It looks like you guys are drained. Maybe you should sleep here for the night." Holly says with concern.

"I'm fine to drive and I drove most everyone here except Andre." Beck says with a smile grateful for the motherly concern.

"I'm Good too, I only live 10 minutes away without traffic so I'll be home and asleep soon. Thanks for your concern Mrs. Vega." Andre says as he goes to wake up the nerdy boy sleeping on the couch.

"No worries kids, just be safe and goodnight." Mr. Vega says walking them to the door.

In the morning the two wake up after getting the best sleep they've gotten in weeks. Realizing the scent she smells in not that of the beta but the Alpha she's tried so hard to let go of she scrambles to her feet.

"Jade" Tori all but screams. "What are you doing in my bed and where are the others?" Jade wakes up with a groan, frustrated from being woken from her amazing dream.

"I don't know Tor, maybe they went to her food."

"I think they set us u- Jade you have wood." Tori says staring at the other girls sweat pants where there is a noticeable bulge.

"Ahh man. I was having a really nice dream. She says with a slight blush but smirks when she thinks of how dream Tori was begging for it.

"Oh, dreaming of one of your Omega sluts?" Tori asks with hurt on her face as she folds her arms and turns away. Jade thinks about her reply, she wants to lash out but she caught the hurt on the Omega's face before she turned.

"No Tori, I was dreaming of you." Jade says with a sigh. This whole week has been so emotionally exhausting and she just wants it to end, she'll tell Tori how she feels and if she doesn't feel the same then that's that but she just wants to end the torment.

"Oh, so now I'm a slut? Is that all I am to you Jade? A Sl-mmm" Tori's words are cut off by lips crashing into her own. Jade forces her back onto the bed with her arms above her head. Tori wants to squirm and scream at Jade to let her go but the Omega in her loves the dominance Jade is showing and she wants Jade to take her.

"No you fucking idiot! I LOVE YOU! I want you Tori, you're all I want; all I can think of. I know you think I have other Omegas or anybody I could be with but I don't want them Tori, I want you." Jade says getting it all out. She looks down at the shocked face of the Omega beneath her and sighs letting her up.

"I-I don't know what to say Jade. All this time you spent 'hating' me then we became friend and then friends with benefits and I still thought you didn't want me. I fell for you Jade, a long time ago but I told myself you'd never want me like that. Why would you? An Omega is supposed to submit fully and that's something I can't bring myself to do. I love you Jade, so much. I… I just can't see how you could love me too." Tori says with tears in her eyes as she looks down at her twiddling thumbs.

"I don't want a submissive Omega. You should have know that because I went for Beck, even if he is a pussy sometimes I never wanted a boring ol' ' _I'll do whatever you want master'_ Omega. I want you Tori, the way you fight back makes my inner Alpha roar but more importantly you make my heart go crazy. Every time I see you my heart speeds up. Even before I started helping you with your heats. I've been with four people my whole life, an Omega named Kai, Beck, Gigi and you. Helping Omegas with their heats is great but when I'm with you, its like nothing else. I feel loved when I'm in your arms. When we are tied together I never want it to end because I feel like everything could go back to how it used to be and you could find another Alpha and love him or her and forget me. Tori I don't want you to forget me because no matter how hard I try I'll never be able to forget you." Jade says the words pulling tears from her eyes.

"Jade, do you mean that?" Tori asks with a watery voice.

"Every word Tor, I just want you to love me." She sighs looking at the Omega with a tired expression. Without a second thought Tori dives into the goth and kisses her with all the love she can give.

…

 **One more chapter.**


	5. Mating Season

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the wait. I graduated and was trying to get everything for college situated, which has proven to be extremely time consuming. I'm not going to waste more time by going into everything but I've been having some major heath problems and that's been going on for before I graduated in may but recently have gotten worse. Anyway here is the last chapter.**

 **...**

 **Jade POV**

Tori and I haven't really gone much deeper into our relationship other than saying that we love each other that morning after the sleepover. Its not that we don't want to, we've both just been super busy. I've barely even seen her in two weeks honestly and it is killing me. We try to text as much as possible but something has been going on with Jake. He won't leave my side and cries every time I don't give him my full attention. We don't know what's going on but he has a doctor's appointment this week to see what's up.

I think she's been dealing with Trina drama. The girl I twenty years old but acts like a 2 year old. She had her first real break up and "needs Tori to help her through it". But she's honestly just working my poor baby like a slave. I would have stolen her away but along with the clinginess, Jake doesn't want anyone else near me. I was especially surprised because he loves her.

I hate not being with her, its almost like my Alpha has already put a claim on her as my mate. I'd love nothing more that to have her as my mate but I'm still not sure if she really loves me like I love her or if she just loves how I take care of her heats. I'm not saying she's a slut or anything I just want her to love me for me and even I find it hard to love me for me.

"Jadey!" Cat screams in my ear almost giving me a heart attack.

"What, Cat" I ask her tearing my eyes away from Tori. I hadn't even noticed I was watching her.

"Well I was asking if you wanted me to get Tori for you because you've been staring at her since she got to her locker" she grins and I level a glare at her.

"I think you've done enough Cat." I say through my teeth. Tori convinced me not to take action against 'our friends' and honestly them waiting on my retaliation has to be the funniest thing I've seen in a while.

"Sorry Jadey byeeeee" Cat squeals as she runs off knocking over Robbie. When he looks my way I glare at him and I see a wet spot on his pants before he runs off to the restroom.

I look back to Tori's locker to see her giving me a slightly annoyed/ amused look. I walk slowly to her locker with a sheepish grin before grabbing her hand in my.

"Jade, I thought we weren't gonna retaliate" She playfully scolds me with a grin at our conjoined hands.

"I don't really think that counts as retaliation Tor. She was irritating me so I did what I'd do to anyone else who irritates me." I shrug as I pull her closer, resting my face in the crook of her neck taking in her scent.

"Mmm and what a-about Robbie?" She asks with a slight whimper as I run my teeth over her scent gland. I smile at the affect I have on her.

"Oh that? He always irritates me." I whisper in her ear as I bite her lobe softly, earning me a nice moan along with a low rumble in her chest. I can smell it; her heat will be here in the next day or two. If I keep this up it might come today.

She pushes me off softly with a soft whimper. Her face and neck are the same color as a tomato. She smiles as Beck walks up to us with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey ladies, how's it going this fine morning?" his smug tone causing my arm to 'accidently' fly into his stomach.

"Its 68 and thunder storming outside its most definitely not a "fine morning" Beckett." I say glaring at him for ruining my moment with Tori.

"Well I though you would love it Miss _Doom and Gloom."_ He says with a cheeky smile. I go to step forward but Tori hold me back a bit.

"I'll show you doom and gloom mop head!" I say trying to grab him but he steps out of reach as Tori wont let me move away from her. Beck backs up a few more steps doing a whipping sound and motion while laughing. Tori lets me go and I lung at him. His eyes go wide as he takes off in the opposite direction.

 **Tori POV**

"Why'd you let her go?" Andre says walking up to me with a smile.

"Jade wont hurt him and he shouldn't be using me as guard just to taunt Jade. She'll probably end up giving him a noogie or a good smack on the back of his head." I smile as I hear a yelp sounding a lot like Beck.

"I hope you're right. Anyway what's going on with you two, I saw the whole hug nuzzle thing I just didn't want to interrupt it like Beck did." He says with a laugh.

"Honestly I don't know Dre, we've barely even seen each other since that morning. I do want to be with her and when we do have a few moments she acts like she wants the same but she's been so busy lately." I tell him frowning at the thought of this unofficial relationship thing we are doing.

"Tell her what you want Tor, Cat told me something has been up with Jake so its not like she's actively trying to avoid you she just doesn't have the time right now. If you really want this to happen you need to make the time though. It'll all work out because I see the way you guys look at each other. She loves you just as much as you love her." Andre has always had a way of making me see reason and calming my nerves.

"Thanks Dre, I believe you. It'll all work itself out, I just hope its before I go into heat again." we laugh as we head to our first class of the day.

…

"Do you smell that?" some girl says outside of the stalls in the restroom where I am currently stationed as the last minutes of lunch pass.

"Yeah, I think someone just went into heat. That sucks maybe we should get the nurse." The other girl says. They must be omegas.

"She's not here today remember? She only comes three days a week." Girl one tells the other. WHAT? I didn't know that. Tears come to my eyes as I try to figure out what I'm gonna do. The other girls just leave and I'm gonna be alone in here for the next 15 minutes if I don't do something but there are way too many alphas out there to just go prancing through the halls while in heat. I can feel the slick coming in buckets.

"Shit what am I gonna do?" I say to myself as someone walks in. I hear a big whiff and I tense up. What if an alpha smelled me outside and came in here to see if they can have me. My nose is stuffy from crying so there's no way to know who's out there. We only have three girl alphas here and they all usually stay on the other side of the school.

"Tor, Is that you?" I hear the voice of an angle.

"Jade!" I sob as I run out of the stall and latch onto her as I cry more. I'm so glad it's her and not someone else.

"T-Tori, I need you to let me go baby. I love you and I want to help you but i-I wont be able to control myself for much longer with your scent surrounding me like this.

I immediately jump off of her. I totally forgot she was an alpha for a moment, I was just so glad it was her that came in here. She hands me a tissue and I blow my nose thinking how I have to get home. Then my nose takes in her strong alpha musk and I need to get her home!

"Baby take me home." I whine as I get closer to her trying to bathe myself in her scent. God she smells amazing and I want her right now.

"Okay Tor, let me check the halls really quick. Don't worry I wont let any one get to you baby." She says with a rumble in her chest that make my knees go weak. She turns and pokes her head out of the door. I stare at her ass the entire time she's turned around.

"Okay babe, its clear. You wanna drive or you want me to?" She asks grabbing my hand and pulling me quickly out of the school.

"I can't, all I can focus on is how much I want you inside me now" I say as another gush of slick coming out. I'm sure my pants are soaked through. She stops dead in her tracks as a loud growl rips from her throat.

"If you don't want me to _fuck_ you right here in front of the school then I suggest you keep those thought to yourself." She says through her teeth and she continues to her car and yanks my door open and slamming it once I'm in. the whole ride there I'm constantly humping in my seat.

"Tor where are your keys?" Jade asks me as we walk up to my door. I just lean forward and open it with a smile. She locks the door before dragging me up to my room. Ripping my clothes off as we go my undies are the hardest to get off because they keep sticking to my legs.

"Jade, baby please hurry and take this off." I say as we get to my bed. She kicks her boots off and pulls her black jeans down uncovering a very erect tool that I want in my shed now!

She finally is striped fully and crawls on top of me as I grind up in anticipation. She grins as she finally slides her cock up and down my slit gathering wetness. I can see it pulsating and my mouth waters as she hits my clit. When she finally enters me my eyes roll in pleasure.

"Mmmmm god I missed this." She grunts as she starts thrusting and nuzzling my neck. I can feel my sent gland growing slightly, making it easier to find.

"Please Jade, mark me. Please mate me Jade, I want to be yours!" I say as I feel my first orgasm coming. She smiles kissing my lips hard and speeding her thrusting. She leans up to ask if I'm sure and I can see her teeth are already sharper than before and saliva gathering to start the mating process.

"Yes." I moan and then her teeth sink into my scent gland and my orgasm hits harder than ever. My mind is swimming; the only thought sticking out is how in love I am with Jade. How Jade is my Alpha _MY_ Alpha. She released my causing a whine to break from my throat but she kisses it away. Tears roll down my cheeks as I feel her knot growing and another orgasm wash over me.

"You okay baby? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" she asks; her thrust slowing as her knot finishes growing and starts to empty into me. It feels fucking amazing. If I could choose a way to die this would be it.

"I'm Glad but I don't think I could live without my mate. Speaking of, you need to mark me too." She grins. Shit I forgot about the mating link. When two people become mates they can sometime communicate through a mind link. It's usually only right after you mate, when your mate is in trouble and when your mate is about to die.

"Okay but can we move to a more comfy position?" I ask her batting my lashes.

' _Anything for you baby.'_ I hear in my mind. She laughs as I give light nips to her throat before scenting her gland I feel my teeth getting sharper (Which is the weirdest thing I've ever felt). I find it and bit down, tasting a bit like blood. The most powerful feeling I've ever felt comes over me knocking the breath out of me. I think Jade Blacked out for a minute because as I lean up her eyes are closed but she has a content smile.

"I know what you meant now. I'd gladly die right in this very moment." She says leaning in to place a kiss on my lips. The tie has loosened so we have more room to move around and get comfortable now.

"I think this heat is gonna be the most fun we've had." I tell her and take her bottom lip between my teeth. She chuckles before bucking pulling a long whine from my throat.

"I Love you." She says with a soft smile.

"I love you more." I say slipping in to kiss her soft lips more.

"WELCOM TO THE FAMILY JADE! TORI YOU NEED TO TAKE A PLAN B!" we hear my mom and dad yell from down stairs. Shit I forgot they were off today.

 **…..**

 **Welp that all folks. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me what you thought!**

 **PS. This was not proof read. Let me know of any errors that need fixing.**


End file.
